


What Is Lost

by BelovedSpace



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Loss, Lost Love, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedSpace/pseuds/BelovedSpace
Summary: Ryan was always making jokes about their powers. His, of course, was telekinesis and various other psychic abilities. He felt many energies on people and sometimes could read minds if he tried hard enough. Shane, on the other hand, used magic. He could perform telekinesis, illusions, and occasionally make thinks out of thin air. Kinda like a magician, which Ryan often teased him about.





	What Is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Yea they have powers
> 
> Yes they go to Vormir
> 
> Hahaha
> 
> 4 the Shane Cult

Shane and Ryan appeared on Vormir. The trip caused Ryan to stumble and clinge to Shane. 

His face burned pink as he took his arms away. Shane dusted his legs off and ignored the exchange. 

"So the soul stone. This should be easy right?" He looks over to Ryan. 

"I'm sure your big noggin can figure it out," Ryan joked back. "Unless it's something with smarts then I got it covered." He taps the side of his head and smirks.

Ryan was always making jokes about their powers. His, of course, was telekinesis and various other psychic abilities. He felt many energies on people and sometimes could read minds if he tried hard enough. Shane, on the other hand, used magic. He could perform telekinesis, illusions, and occasionally make thinks out of thin air. Kinda like a magician, which Ryan often teased him about.

Shane rolls his eyes and tensed. A rather large figure in a black cloak approached. 

"Welcome," the figure rasped. Both men had their arms out, ready for a fight. "Ryan, son of Steve," the name was spit harshly before he collected himself. "Shane, son of Sherry."

"Who are you, how do you know-" Shane jumped to interrupt up him.

"Let the guy talk," Ryan hissed over at him. He was ready to fling the little shit into the water.

"Consider me a guide. To you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone," the red skeleton spoke eerily. Thunder rolled in the skies of Vormir. 

"So, You'll take us to the stone?" Ryan cocked his head, secretly telling Shane to keep an eye on him. 

"If only it was that easy," he shook his head, or well, skull. 

The trek up the cliff was pretty jarring. Ryan slipped a few times, but eventually used his power to navigate better. He kept the skeleton in his eye sight, but he could never keep his eyes off Shane. Something in his gut told him this wouldn't end well.

"What you seek lies in front of you, as does what you fear," the skull guy stayed off to the side as Ryan and Shane peered over the cliffs edge. They made eye contact and looked back to the red guy.

"So it's down there? The stone?" Shane thought out loud.

"For one of you. For the other, well, in order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul, for a soul," he seemed almost excited. 

Ryan's eyes widened as he took a seat on a near by rock. Shane paced, twirling a rock as he usually did when he was thinking or nervous. 

Ryan was the first to figure it out. His mouth opening with a small stream of air. He looked up at Shane, his stomach twisted with each passing minute. 

He walks over and grabs Shane's wrist. "You know what this means right? Deep down we both know what this means," he looked him straight in the eye despite the tears pricking his eyes. 

Shane sucked in a breath, "No, no no. It can't," his voice was low and unbelieving as he made a sideways glace at the skeleton.

"It is, and we both know who goes," Ryan's face hung at Shane's chest level, he didn't want to look him in the eyes. 

"Ryan, no. You- you aren't. I am," Shane squared his shoulders and tried to stop his lip from quivering. 

"Shane," Ryan hissed, his hands shoved his chest and he sprinted towards the edge. Something catches his ankle and he flies back. "Let me go!" He exclaimed, using his mind to cut him off. 

Shane hated this, he really did. He made spiders appear on Ryan's skin and stopped to hunch over. He heaved with effort and walked over to Ryan.

"You aren't doing this," he looked down sadly before walking to the edge. He was so close, he really was. Ryan apparently reached out and pushed himself forward because once Shane stepped off, nothing happened. He was suspended in the air.

Ryan throws him back to the wall and stands up, wiping off imaginary spiders. "You aren't either big guy," Ryan pushed his hair back. "Fight me, only hands." 

Shane groaned and got up, wiping dust off his butt. "You got it," and he ran full force at Ryan. The two stayed away from the edge as they threw punches. One punch hit Shane in the stomach as he hit Ryan's jaw. 

Ryan was holding himself back, seeing that Shane was already weak. He was stronger both physically and mentally and it was showing. 

His arm swung a right hook to Shane's jaw and he fell. Dust kicked up around them. The thunder in the distance rumbled.

"Just give up," Ryan wheezed, he had to admit that Shane could throw some punches.

"Never."

"You heard what they said. Whatever it takes," his eyes softened. He wanted so badly to reach out and wipe the blood from Shane's nose. 

"But it shouldn't include losing you," Shane sat up and wiped his blood away.

"Look I'm sorry, I just have to do this or else we won't win," he shook his head sadly. He turns his back on Shane and walked slowly. 

"Ryan, hold on-" Shane grabs his leg and stands up with a struggle. His arms wrapped familiarly around Ryan's shoulders. "Don't do this," his voice cracks. 

"Whatever it takes, right Shane?" Ryan joked and smiled at him as he pulled away. He watched Ryan walk to the edge and turn around. "I love you, do what you will with that."

In a split second, Shane was straining to control Ryan in the air. His eyes wide with tears threatening to spill. "I won't let you die!"

"Let me go, Shane. I love you and nothing will change that, not even my death. It's for the greater good; just let me win this one. Just this one time," Ryan was already starting to slip through his defenses. Their powers slowly canceling each other out. 

"Ryan-" Shane started, but with that his body hurled through the air. Shane ran to the edge and looked over, watching his friend hit the ground. 

His power drained him, physically and mentally, so with that he passed out.

• • • •

Shane woke up drenched in what he hoped was water. Something weighed heavy in his hand.

The soul stone. 

His eyes widen as he spins in the water, searching for something he knew wouldn't be there. The tears spring.

Words rang in his head.

"What did you do? It's your fault. You weren't strong enough. You let him fall. You should've said you felt the same. You should've comforted him. It should've been you," all these words echoed over and over again in his head. 

Shane leaned over in the water, feeling the sobs wreck his body. His whole back shook and heaved as he sobbed into his hands. 

He yelled and screamed; the power radiating off of him in waves. He could feel it. A blast from his last sob sent a huge wave through the water, all the way to Vormir. It felt like he had turned on a tap, and now it was flowing until the sink overflowed. 

The power he could've used to save Ryan. 

That one small thought made something break in him. His breathing slowed as he cried harder than ever. His own power seemed to fuel the tears. His body shook and ached with every small thing he did.

So he stood, his long legs wobbling like a new born deer. He took one shaking hand to click his bracelet.

When he reappeared, Sara, Teej, Mark, Devon, Daysha, Brent, and Jen were waiting for him.

He collapses on the floor and tries to control his sobbing, but it was clearly obvious.

"Where's Ryan?" Jen moved over to put a hand on his shoulder. 

"He was right THERE- and- and I-" Shane heaved. "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to let him go. He- he made me let go. I should've been able to withstand him. It's my fault!" He covered his face with his hands. He throws the soul stone across the floor and cringes away from it. 

"It's not your fault, Shane," Brent looked down at him in what looked like pity. Mark showed a bit of emotion for once. 

"You- you weren't there! He did this to me," he motions to his bloody nose. "Just because I wouldn't let him go," he wheezes and grasps at his chest. "NONE of you were THERE!" he almost exploded again. 

So Shane stood up and wobbled, everyone taking a breath at how wrecked he was. "Whatever it takes, huh?" He spat he words as he pushed past Sara and to his dorm.


End file.
